Real seducción
by mutemuia
Summary: La reina Haki trata de seducir a su señor esposo [Fic ganador del Segundo Puesto en el Cuarto Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': 'Matices de Amor'].


**«Este Matiz de Amor Participa en el Cuarto Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines'».**

 **Pairing:** Izana y Haki. **Rating:** M.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** la maravillosa _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ pertenece a Akizuki sensei.

 **NOTA:** Ante la falta de otros datos en el canon respecto al personaje de Haki, aplíquese en este caso la licencia de autor.

* * *

 **REAL SEDUCCIÓN**

Cuando su cuarentena post-parto terminó, y el nuevo príncipe Wistalia, el orgullo de Clarines, ya dormía en sus habitaciones bajo la mirada atenta de un ejército de ayas y nodrizas, la reina Haki se dio a la misión de reanudar la intimidad física con su esposo. Tarea esta, si puede llamarse tarea, a la que se entregaba con sumo gusto, pues su esposo era un amante atento y complaciente (y no es que ella tuviera manera de establecer comparación alguna, no…). Nadie lo diría del rey, un hombre que con su presencia hacía callar a las masas y que con una mirada era obedecido al instante. Pero poco a poco Haki había aprendido a conocerlo. Aprendió a leer en sus ojos tormentosos y en la ironía de sus labios. Conocía el significado de sus risas y sonrisas, todas diferentes. Y acabó enamorándose como una chiquilla del hombre, no del rey. Del compañero que la trataba con respeto y humor, que valoraba sus opiniones y que honraba los votos que habían hecho aquel día cuando eran prácticamente dos extraños. No fue inmediato, claro que no. Él llevaba mil máscaras y ella desconfiaba de él. Ocurrió poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, pero el caso es que aprendió a descifrar sus expresiones y se enamoró de su marido. Del hombre que ponía el interés del reino por encima del propio y que cuidaba de los suyos. Admiraba la manera en que se movía entre cortesanos, nobles y políticos, a veces frío y distante, a veces locuaz y jovial, mientras tendía las redes que le servirían para someterlos. Más de una vez fue testigo de maniobras audaces destinadas a descubrir conspiraciones y a impartir justicia.

Pero en su cama, Izana dejaba atrás las cargas del trono, y Haki se complacía en las atenciones que le dedicaba a su cuerpo. En su cama, Izana era solo suyo, y no tenía que compartirlo con el reino. Atrás quedaban las noches de timidez y vergüenza, cuando apenas se habían casado y la visión de sus cuerpos desnudos a ella la hacía enrojecer, y a él reír de su turbación de doncella, por no hablar de su incómoda inexperiencia. Pero su marido se mostró paciente y gentil con ella, y poco a poco, Haki cedió a su curiosidad y a sus ansias de conocimiento, ansias tales que se saciaban en la piel de su hombre.

Había elegido para esta noche un camisón de seda azul zafiro con hilos de oro, los colores de la casa Wistalia, y había dejado su cabello sin atar, permitiendo que cayera libremente sobre su espalda. El brillo hambriento que vio en los ojos de su esposo fue suficiente para hacerle saber que él estaba tan dispuesto como ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior, un gesto que sabía que a él le gustaba, y se acercó lentamente al lecho, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos. Cuando llegó junto a él, se inclinó levemente, dejando que el escote generoso de su camisón obrara su magia, y luego exhaló con deliberada lentitud sobre sus labios entreabiertos. Él arrojó los documentos que tenía en las manos y fue a por ella.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez y los besos de ambos son urgentes, voraces. Las caricias son exigentes y las lenguas danzan buscando someter a la otra. Los cuerpos se enredan entre las sábanas y los gemidos de Haki inflaman a Izana. Sin dejar su boca, una de sus manos busca camino para colarse bajo la seda azul entre sus muslos. La sorpresa hace que Haki se arquee sobre su espalda con un gemido sensual mientras Izana sigue con lo que estaba haciendo. Con una de sus manos ocupada en tales menesteres, la otra queda libre para atender los senos henchidos por la maternidad. Y Haki siente que en cualquier momento va a explotar y quiere más y más, pero Izana no se mueve, no le da lo que ella quiere y ella lo quiere dentro antes de… Antes de… Ah… El grito orgásmico de Haki es devorado por la boca de Izana. Luego él vuelve a besarla, casi mordiendo su boca, una, dos veces, mientras ella aún siente los pequeños espasmos eléctricos recorriendo su cuerpo.

Solo un rato más tarde, cuando su cerebro vuelve a funcionar y sale de ese estado de feliz ebriedad saciada y debidamente satisfecha, repara en que su marido ya duerme. Y ella que quería darle una noche inolvidable…

Las noches siguientes acabaron de forma parecida. Cada uno de sus intentos de seducción acababan con ella gritando en su boca y luego Izana dándose la vuelta para dormir o dejando el lecho con excusas varias, el baño, el despacho… De manera que cuando él regresaba, ella ya dormía, exhausta y más que satisfecha.

Pero ella quería sentirlo dentro, ella quería que él también estallara de gozo, pero pareciera que nunca llegara la oportunidad. No es que ella se quejara de sus atenciones, que la dejaban en el lecho, mareada de placer y con la respiración agitada, pero Haki quería para ambos ese momento, breve y efímero, en que ellos dos eran solo uno. Ese momento mágico en el que sus respiraciones se sincronizaban y alcanzaban el clímax juntos. Pero Izana se lo niega una y otra vez. Todas sus alarmas de esposa contrariada empiezan a sonar y por su mente corren mil posibilidades, a las que su mente racional no da crédito, pero que siguen ahí y no se van, como fantasmas, dibujando escenas horribles en su cabeza.

—Maldita sea —dijo ella cuando despertó de una sesión amatoria particularmente intensa—. Lo ha vuelto a hacer…

Una noche, Izana abre los ojos con cierta alarma porque siente la mano de Haki prodigarle caricias lentas que despiertan una parte de él que hace poco dormía. Y él, falto desde hace tiempo del tacto de su esposa (por decisión propia, por lo que parece, no lo olvidemos), no puede sino gemir suavemente bajo su mano y cerrar los ojos. Ella sigue, acelerando un poco más, hasta que por fin todo está como tiene que estar. Y antes de que Izana se dé cuenta, Haki ya está llenándose de él con un suspiro ronco de victoria. Y ella empieza a moverse sobre él, en movimientos lentos y sinuosos, disfrutando de la sensación reencontrada de tenerlo dentro. Izana se muerde el labio y sus manos se van a las caderas femeninas para seguir su vaivén. Haki cabalga, le monta, buscando ese ritmo preciso y certero que les haga explotar a los dos. En determinado momento, cambia de ángulo y se inclina hacia él, moviéndose más rápido y sus manos delinean el torso de su hombre por encima de la camisola. Las caderas de Izana se acompasan al movimiento de Haki y las manos que antes estaban en las caderas suben hasta sus pechos turgentes, más plenos que antes, y gruñe molesto con la tela que le impide sentirlos. Pero cuando Izana ya no puede más, porque la intimidad de Haki ya se tensa en torno a él anticipando el orgasmo, un rayo de cordura atraviesa su razón y con un movimiento rápido, los hace girar en la cama, Haki de espaldas temblando y gritando su nombre y él saliendo de ella con rapidez justo antes de dejar que su simiente se desperdicie sobre su vientre.

Él yace sobre ella, sus frentes tocándose, las respiraciones agitadas luchando por recuperar el sosiego.

—Bueno, ya está bien —dice Haki, con la voz sensualmente ronca a causa de sus actividades previas—. ¿Me vas a decir qué ocurre? —él separa un poco el rostro, la mira, pero no dice nada—. ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo?

Él se retira, colocándose la camisola, y se sienta en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda y sin responderle.

—¡Dioses, tienes a otra! —exclama ella. Él entonces gira veloz el torso hacia ella, con los ojos abiertos y escandalizados—. Te he dado un hijo y ya te has cansado de mí. Ya he cumplido con el reino y ya no me necesitas —dice ella casi sin respirar. Pero luego su voz suena amarga y cansada, o mejor dicho, decepcionada y herida—. Debí imaginar que…

—No digas estupideces, Haki —la interrumpe él con sequedad, con la mirada dura y los labios apretados, visiblemente ofendido y molesto. Ella le sigue mirando, con las dudas brillando en sus ojos, porque de veras quisiera creerle, pero…

—Que no diga estupideces, dices… —repite ella a media voz—. ¿Quieres explicarme entonces por qué me estás evitando?

El silencio se extiende sobre ellos como un manto que lo cubre todo. Ella espera, sigue esperando, con las manos apretadas y los nudillos blancos, espera que sus temores no sean verdad. Pero él calla. Y cuando Haki no puede más, sus hombros se agitan sin querer y una lágrima traidora que se escapa va dejando una línea húmeda y brillante por su mejilla. Izana entonces vacía de aire el pecho, en una exhalación larga y lenta, y levanta su mano para secar el rostro de su esposa con el pulgar. Ella cierra los ojos preguntándose si acaso esta caricia será la última.

—No quiero perderte —dice por fin.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta ella abriendo mucho los ojos.

—He dicho que no quiero perderte, Haki —responde él en ese tono de a quien no le gusta repetir las cosas.

—¿Y por qué ibas a perderme? —pregunta una vez más, ladeando la cabeza, dándole toda su atención.

Él, de nuevo, inhala y exhala lentamente. Su pecho se hincha y se vacía muy despacio, y Haki puede ver que él aún está decidiendo si contarle la verdad o no. ¿Tan terrible es? El cabello de Izana cae sobre su cara, ocultándole los ojos, y a Haki le hace falta toda su voluntad para no apartárselo con sus manos. Y justo cuando ella ya empezaba a pensar que no le diría nada, su voz se abre paso a través de la vorágine de su cabeza.

—No quiero que te quedes embarazada de nuevo —dice él, con voz neutra.

—¿Eh? —responde ella, sin entender.

—No tendremos más hijos —declara él, clavando sus ojos en los suyos y añadiendo firmeza y autoridad a la frase. Convirtiéndolo en una orden real.

—No entiendo, esposo —dice Haki—. ¿Pero por qué…

—Casi te pierdo en el parto —le interrumpe él, apartando de nuevo la vista de ella, y Haki advierte una nota de ansiedad en su voz.

—Ah —exclama ella. Se deja caer sobre las almohadas, repentinamente liberada, porque ahora entiende. Por fin comprende la razón de Izana para no tocarla.

—Los físicos me dijeron que un nuevo bebé podría acabar con tu vida —añade él. Sí, es cierto, fue un parto complicado y doloroso, pero ella nunca tuvo miedo.

Ella se mueve entonces muy despacio, temiendo que un movimiento brusco lo espante, hasta quedar sentada a su lado en el borde la cama. No se miran, no se tocan, la vista al frente en algún rincón de la habitación.

—¿Así que es por eso? —pregunta ella, sus dedos inquietos jugando con el bordado de su camisón.

—Por supuesto —afirma él, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. No quiero ser un rey viudo.

—Claro, eso sería muy inconveniente… —responde ella rodando los ojos. Luego cruza las manos sobre el regazo e inspira lentamente para impedir que la risa y el alivio se le escapen por la garganta—. ¿Te he hablado alguna vez de mi abuela? ¿Y de mis tías?

—Bueno, sé de ellas lo que he leído en los informes —responde él, frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad por este aparente cambio de tema.

—Por supuesto —dice ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco una vez más—. Lo que faltó en esos informes, Izana, es que casi todas las mujeres de mi familia tienen un primer parto complicado —él ladea la cabeza, mirándola por primera vez desde que ella se sentó a su lado. Haki se encoge de hombros y añade—. Estrechas de caderas, me temo.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta él, aún con el ceño fruncido, renuente a aceptar la historia familiar de su mujer.

—Cuatro tíos y doce primos, esposo —fue su respuesta. Ahí está. Ella ve lo que los demás nunca han visto ni nunca verán. Ve cómo sus hombros caen y un suspiro (porque esta vez sí es un suspiro) sale de su pecho.

—No quiero perderte —ahora su voz es distinta, como si controlara cuidadosamente que no delatara el remolino de emociones que se ocultan tras su aparente indiferencia—. Yo… Yo no podría vivir sin ti.

Haki sonríe y un suspiro de dicha nacido allí donde guarda el amor por su esposo atraviesa sus labios. Se deja caer a un lado, apoyando su cabeza con cuidado sobre su hombro y siente cómo su cuerpo, el de él, tiembla ligeramente. Esa es toda la declaración de amor que dirán sus labios. Porque Izana Wistalia, el rey de Clarines, oculta sus debilidades y no reconoce sus miedos. Eso es todo lo que le dirá. No dirá esas dos palabras que lo expongan al rechazo y al dolor. Pero no importa, porque Haki entiende. Haki lo entiende muy bien.

—Y no me perderás, amor mío —le dice ella. Nota cómo su cuerpo se tensa, pero eso solo dura un segundo, porque antes de darse cuenta, Izana ha tirado de ella y la tiene sentada en su regazo.

—¿Lo prometes? —pregunta él, enredando un largo mechón entre sus dedos. Sus ojos brillan con algo que Haki no había visto hasta ahora y que hace que por un momento le falte el aire.

Ella, antes de responderle, acaricia con un dedo la clavícula de Izana, empujando la camisola en su camino hasta exponer su cuello. Y cuando lo vuelve a mirar, cuando se vuelve a encontrar con esos ojos azules, lo que ve en ellos hace que sus labios se entreabran en un gemido más propio de otros quehaceres.

—Lo prometo —dice ella, respirando sobre su boca, a solo un beso de distancia.

Y los esposos honraron la nueva promesa en variadas e imaginativas formas, pero baste decir aquí que esa noche apenas durmieron y las sábanas de seda amanecieron en el suelo.

Muchos años más tarde, el pintor de la corte tuvo serios problemas para retratar a la familia real: los reyes, por supuesto, en el centro de la imagen, y además los tres príncipes con sus respectivas esposas, las dos princesas con sus maridos, y una tropa de nietos. El pobre hombre creyó contar al menos catorce críos…


End file.
